pokemon christmas carols!
by salamander3
Summary: a couple of things me and pinkdragonflame randomly pulled out of our minds and stuck onto the keyboard one late night chat. be warned: very random insanity ahead. ^^


Sal: Ladies, gentlemen and pokemon of all ages, welcome to our Christmas carol-singing bonanza!!! ^___________^  
  
Pinky: er, Sal? Its only three songs. ¬_¬  
  
Sal: .so.. Whats your point?  
  
Pinky: *face faults* aaanyway. here are our Christmas carols. We devised these during a very weird conversation at night and we hope you enjoy our show. ^^  
  
Sal: but of course, we hafta do the disclaimer.. . * pushes disclaimer onto the screen and reads it aloud for the viewers*  
  
Disclaimer: me, Pinky, or any other author of the AL or otherwise do not own pokemon. All we own are the pear tree, any props and weapons, and any attacks we may use. ^_____^  
  
  
  
Pinky: our first carol, we thought it would be fun.  
  
TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS: POKEMON STYLE  
  
Sal: On the first day of Christmas, my trainer gave to me, a turkey in a pear tree! *Superglues ho-oh to the pear tree* D  
  
Pinky: On the second day of Christmas, my trainer gave to me, two chainsaws *pulls out two huuuuuge chainsaws* and a turkey in a pear tree! *Uses the saws on both*  
  
Sal: On the third day of Christmas, my trainer gave to me, three stupid dogs *drags the legendary dogs into a big pit* two chainsaws, *hands the chain saws to suicine and raikou* and a turkey in a pear tree! *Chucks the pear tree into the pit with the dogs and chainsaws* XD  
  
Pinky: *Listens to the screams in satisfaction* D  
  
Pinky: On the 4th day of Christmas, my trainer gave to me, 4 major losers *pulls out ash/misty/brock/tracey*, 3 stupid dogs, 2 chainsaws, and a turkey in a pear tree! *Chucks the twerps in to join the "fun" in the pit*  
  
Sal: On the fifth day of Christmas, my trainer gave to me, 5... bluish... rings.... (Grabs Lc in Umbreon form and guides him into 'the pit of desolation'* four major losers, three dumb dogs, two chain saws, and a tur- key in a pear tree! XD  
  
Pinky: *watches as blood spatters up the sides of the pit*  
  
Pinky: On the 6th day of Christmas, my trainer gave to me, 6 atom bombs *tips them in the pit*, 5 bluish rings, 4 major losers, 3 stupid dogs, 2 chainsaws, and a turkey in a pear tree! *Everyone in the pit goes boom with the strange exception of Lc*  
  
Sal: On the seventh day of Christmas, my trainer gave to me.. (This trainer must be both rich and stupid ne? ) Seven chus a frying- *sends in seven of the mount silver tribe of pichus in the pit* 6 atomic bombs, 5...bluish..Rings... four major losers 3 dumb dogs 2 chain saws and a turkey in a pear tree! *The pit of desolation suddenly has an unmistakable aura of death and injury around it*  
  
Pinky: On the 8th day of Christmas, my trainer gave to me, 8 angry charrys *throws rampaging charizards into the pit*, 7 chus a frying, 6 atomic bombs, 5 bluish rings, 4 major losers, 3 dumb bogs and a turkey in a pear tree  
  
Sal: *Warms his tail by the now roaring fire coming from the pit*  
  
Pinky: Hmm.. we seem to have quite a nice collection down there.... *Peers into the pit*  
  
Sal: On the 9th day of Christmas, my trainer gave to me, 9 'lax's snoring *shoves 9 snorlaxes down the pit, squishing all to a pancake but the pichus, charrys and Lc* 8 angry charrys, 7 chus a frying, 6 atomic bombs, 5... bluish... rings... 4 major losers, three dumb dogs, two chainsaws and a turkey in a pear tree!!!! ^^  
  
Pinky: Oooh.. This is getting fun.. *Cackles evilly*  
  
Sal: *Eyes glaze over with insane glee*  
  
Pinky: On the 10th day of Christmas, my trainer gave to me, 10 rabid golems *rabid golems screech as they are dumped headfirst into the pit*, 9 'lax's snoring, 8 angry charrys, 7 chus a frying, 6 atomic bombs, 5... bluish... rings... 4 major losers, three dumb dogs, two chainsaws and a turkey in a pear tree! XD  
  
Sal: *All the 'laxs get ground down into a mushy pulp from the freaked out golems* mm.. Pulpalicious...  
  
Pinky: *Snickers*  
  
Sal: On the 11th day of Christmas, my trainer gave to me... 11 'eons eating *drops 11 ravenous eons into the pit and they start munching on the twerps, the golems and the pulp of snorlaxes* 10 rabid golems, 9 'lax's snoring, 8 angry charrys, 7 chus a frying, 6 atomic bombs, 5... bluish... rings... 4 major losers, three dumb dogs, two chainsaws and a turkey in a pear tree! ^^ *The screams intensify*  
  
Mmm..music to my ears...D  
  
Dawn: hey! Those are mine! I was using them for an experiment!  
  
Dawn: *storms off pouting*  
  
Pinky:*Wonders what experiments she was conducting* .  
  
Sal: .  
  
Pinky: On the 12th day of Christmas, my trainer gave to me, 12 insane authors *a crowd of people appear, in which the outlines of PV, dawn, mewwy, moonlit and saf are vaguely visible*11 'eons eating, 10 rabid golems, 9 'lax's snoring, 8 angry charrys, 7 chus a frying, 6 atomic bombs, 5... bluish... rings... 4 major losers, three dumb dogs, two chainsaws and a turkey in a pear tree!  
  
Sal: *Jumps in as well*  
  
Pinky:*Jumps in also*  
  
Sal: That was FUN!!! ^^  
  
  
  
Sal: *puts on a posh voice* and now everyone, for your pleasure. we have.  
  
LUGIA THE RED NOSED SEAGULL!  
  
Sal: Lugie the red nose sea gull.. *Slaps a red light bulb on Lugia* had a very shiny nose... *fries Lugia and the light bulb glows* XD  
  
*Rolls over and laughs*  
  
Pinky: And if you ever fried him...*shoots a fire blast at the bird* you would even say it blows...*Lugie is engulfed in flames and the light bulb explodes* *Has tail wrapped up in a plastic bag for safety purposes*  
  
Sal: All of the other pokemon... used to laugh at his re-mains.... *sniggers at charred remains of Lugia*  
  
Pinky: They always used "poor" Lugie...as piñatas for their games...  
  
All other pokemon: *Bonk bonk biff*  
  
Sal: Then one stormy-sea night... Ho-oh came to stay...  
  
Ho-oh: Lugie with your nose so bright, won't you light my house tonight? *Points to blacked-out tin tower*  
  
Pinky: Then all Ecruteak loved him, they all laughed at him with glee....  
  
Sal: Lugie, the red-nosed sea gull...you'll be baked as a turkey!  
  
*Both roll about on the floor, laughing their heads off*  
  
  
  
Pinky: and finally everyone, the classic.  
  
JYNXY BELLS!!!!!!!!! ^_______^  
  
Sal: Jynxy bells, grimer smells, ho-oh flew away...  
  
Pinky: Kyogre's got chainsaws here, what will the trainers say?  
  
Trainers: slashing up the dogs... torturing the birds... squishing all the legendaries to please all super-nerds...  
  
Lance is playing with string, Agatha's a fright... what awful things will happen now that caterpie's alight?  
  
Sal: Jynxy bells, grimer smells, ho-oh flew away...  
  
Pinky: Butterfree's gone mafia and gyrados is eating hay! ^^  
  
Together: That was our Christmas carol bonanza!!!!! WHEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Sal: Didja like it? The click that little blue button at the bottom. Pinky: Ya didn't??? Then what are you doing reading all the way to here then?!? GED OUTA HERE!!!! ^_^ Thankyou to all our fans. We hope you enjoyed this Christmas carol bonanza. ^^ Okay, bye-bye then, bye, adios, ja ne, au revoir, g'bye-*gets dragged away by sal* 


End file.
